twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Twilight Saga Wiki:New Look
If you would like to help out with The Twilight Saga Wiki's move to our new look, please sign up below. If you spot something that doesn't look quite right or needs some tweaking, please leave us a note and a link to the problem page at the bottom of the "Report a problem" section. Thank you for your help! Volunteers If you would like to help out, add your name here. Then, check to see if you can fix any of the problems listed below. We also need help searching out any issues, so please look around and post any issues you notice. Thanks for your help everyone. # Ngebendi. # Jo Kalliauer # TLE # Edward Is Better Report a problem In the new "New Wikia Look" Beta-skin: # I can't find the button to Report Problems for , like it is told on Twilight_Saga_Wiki:Contact#Errors_or_problems.3F→see Twilight_Saga_Wiki_talk:Contact#Errors_or_problems.3F #* is not available any more User:JoKalliauer # The Template which is used on Bella doesn't work like it should work #* fingernails solved it # If two users have the same , both gets the lower rank like now User:LilNess is Ranked 7 in the Leatherbord, but on her site she is Ranked 8 #* cause I think it is more fair if two have the same points, that they have the same rank. # doesn't work→See Twilight_Saga_Wiki:New_Look#Example1 #* unimportant "line-height" isn't used very often # class="twilight2" doesn't work→User_blog:Xean/New_Moon_Giveaway #* unimportant: this page hasn't got to work any longer # The templates are always open (cause JavaScript don't work?)→Bella#See_also #* # The old Awards don't work like they should work→User:TagAlongPam #*→Changed: but the text got deleted #*:→More infos on Template_talk:Achievement # The Template:HeadingD doesn't work→changed to Template:HeadingV→Twilight_Saga_Wiki #* # Background color: ## Some text has the defited color white or #fff or #FFFFFF so you can't read it→Archievebox on User_talk:TagAlongPam ##* changed to gray background ## Some things have the definited colour black or #000 or #000000 so you can't see it→Relationships#Family_trees ##* changed again to gray background # A link in has the same textcolor as the backgroundcolor→At the top of User_talk:LuckyTimothy #* # all Examples at Twilight_fonts must be created new, cause it they are made for a black background.→Twilight_fonts#List #* # doesn't work→Johannes Kalliauer(talk) (♥. should be subscripted) #* # uses white lines, which can't be seen→Relationships#Family_trees #* # doesn't work→Teams#See_also #* # On protected pages a autoconfirmed user, who is loged in, gets Login to edit, instead of "show source code". #* see also: "24 not all Buttons are available:" # Twilight_Saga_Wiki should get changed (space is to small) #* # The color of the changes in the history don't fit together→f.e.Bella Swan&diff=188228&oldid=187922 #* changed color # The templates Template:Olympic_CovenTemplate:Twilight_Saga are too tawdry red #* Sena fixed the color on these # # , : Normally you don't use in shifted paragraphs, and then you can use ::"quote"":::― attribution instead # In the comment section some codes don't work →see difference between comment of User_talk:EmmettsLittleAngel and User_talk:EmmettsLittleAngel#article-comment-header ## doesn't work ##* ## and doesn't work ## the Editbutton of Headlines doesn't work ##* unimportant nearly nobody uses headlines in Comments # Template:Films cause Video is written once in the linkcolour (=Darkred) and once white doesn't work→see Template:Films&oldid=153982 #* I tried to correct the code, but I don't know why Twilight and New Moon works, but Eclipse not, like it should, now all 3 are white, but Eclipse Video gets a linkcolour Line if you move your mouse over the text→See Twilight_Saga_Wiki:New_Look#Example2 # The toolbar at the bottom has the same color as the background, so you can't see it very well →see bullet point 9 #* Background-color and Toolbar color changed # If you uses "find" in the browser the found text is behind the toolbar at the bottom. #* User:JoKalliauer thinks it is not able to fix this problem, if you don't "delete" the toolbar at the bottom. # not all Buttons are available: ## To get to the Redirection of a Category/Template ### http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Category:The_Volturi ### http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Category:The_Volturi&redirect=no ##* ## To get to the Talkpages of Arcicle/Cagegories/Templates ### http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Bella_Swan ### http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Bella_Swan ## To view the source code for logged in persons, who are no Admins ### http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Twilight_Saga_Wiki ### http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Twilight_Saga_Wiki&action=edit ##* see also: 15 "'' On protected pages a autoconfirmed user,.." ## To see the history of a Category ### http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Category:Cast_member_galleries&redirect=no ### http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Category:Cast_member_galleries&action=history ##* In the toolbar you can click onto history. # I can't see the options of the contents in each individual page and also at the top on my home page because it's the same colour as the background of those things #* I don't exactly know the problem, but with the changing the background-color it should be solved. # Trying to think of the technical way to say this, but say on page you have the contents section near the top. You click a link and jumps to that section. It works for all sections, but it won't jump down to the comment section. LuckyTimothy 17:07, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #:I already noticed it, but didn't report it cause, I think it didn't work with the old style either. The reason it doesn't work is cause it links to User_talk:JoKalliauer#article-comment-header instead of User_talk:JoKalliauer#WikiaArticleComments — Johannes Kalliauer ::: Not that it matters now, but yeah, it did work at one time. Doesn't really bother me if doesn't work, but for the lazy people like me it's easier to jump instead of all that scrolling. LuckyTimothy 20:51, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :::* It works now; it links to "#article-comments" instead of "#article-comment-header", but also "#WikiaArticleComments" also works but it links you one row above. bullet points 1-24, and are reported by Examples Example1 ╔╗ ║║╔═╦╦╦═╗ ║╚╣║║║║╩╣ ╚═╩═╩═╩═╝ Example2 [[New Moon videos|'Videos']] [[Eclipse videos|'Videos']] [[Eclipse videos|'Videos']] [[New Moon videos|'Videos']] [[Eclipse videos|'Videos']] [[Eclipse videos|'Videos']] '''Videos' Why does it look so weird? When will the new look be in place? Why is it all white and blue??? Sorry but it just looks weird! What was wrong with the old format?? When will this one be finsihed, cause if it is finished then please can we revert to the older, better one? Sorry, don't like to moan =S --BlondieEllie 19:24, September 22, 2010 (UTC) : Are you seeing the white skin or the new layout with the format change? Because when I logged in it showed me the white skin. I had to go to prefrences and change to new wiki layout. LuckyTimothy 20:35, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::It should look like this: Twilight_Saga_Wiki_talk:New_Look#22.Sep.10_19:30 :: 20:41, September 22, 2010 (UTC)